


Кошмар Оливера Вуда

by Siimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Иногда желаешь чего-то так сильно, что страх потерпеть неудачу представляет возможную ошибку как катастрофу.





	1. Кошмар Оливера Вуда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday)  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Мистер Вуд, как вы объясните преобразование веса исходного объекта во время выполнения заклинания _Скрибблифорс_ 1? — Профессор Макгонагалл неподвижно застыла на метле напротив Оливера и устремила на него строгий взгляд.

— Ох, я... я не помню... Мы проходили это очень давно... — забормотал Оливер, лихорадочно перебирая в памяти уроки трансфигурации.

— Вспоминайте, мистер Вуд, — недовольно поджала губы профессор.

— Я не... я не знаю! — с отчаянием выкрикнул Оливер.

— Очень жаль, мистер Вуд, — Макгонагалл покачала головой и забила квоффл в левое кольцо.

— Мистер Вуд, почему заунывник собирается именно зимней ночью? — Профессор Спраут подлетела к правому кольцу, зажав квоффл под мышкой.

— Он... Он растёт в холоде? — замялся Оливер и покосился на команду-соперника, в полном безмолвии замершую на мётлах в центре поля. Он знал, что все они _наблюдали_ и _оценивали_ правильность его ответов.

— Подумайте ещё, мистер Вуд, — с огорчением покачала головой преподаватель травологии.

— Он цветёт только зимой? — с отчаянием предположил Оливер.

— Очень жаль, мистер Вуд, — вздохнула профессор Спраут и точным броском отправила квоффл в правое кольцо.

— Сколько капель лавандового масла добавляют на втором этапе приготовления Укрепляющего раствора? — процедил профессор Снейп, устремив на Оливера немигающий взгляд.

— Я...

— Сколько?

— Одна?.. Нет, две капли! — торопливо выпалил Оливер, нервно вцепившись в древко метлы.

— Бестолочь, — скривился Снейп и забил гол в центральное кольцо. — Лаванда сведёт на нет эффективность основы.

— Мистер Вуд, сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста. — Профессор Флитвик прекрасно чувствовал себя в воздухе и без метлы. — Почему заклинание _Эпискеи_ не используют при открытых переломах?

— Оно... оно не слишком сильное, — Оливер потянул метлу в сторону, но та поддавалась как-то неохотно, будто чары из неё почти выветрились.

— К сожалению, ваш ответ слишком поверхностный, молодой человек.

Оливер простонал, пропуская ещё один гол в свои ворота.

— Мистер Гуд, в каком году клан Этельредов из Тоад-холла2 поднял восстание на реке Яр под Нориджем3?

Профессору Бинсу метла также не была нужна. Как и ответ Оливера — квоффл почти сразу же оказался забитым в пустое кольцо.

— Подождите! Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать! — отчаянно взмолился Оливер. — Я не готов!

— Простите, мистер Вуд, — мадам Хуч подлетела к его воротам, — но вам придётся покинуть поле — на вас нет штанов.

Оливер опустил взгляд и с ужасом обнаружил, что она была права — он забыл брюки в раздевалке.

— И вам придётся провести двести сорок шесть матчей на скамейке запасных, — безжалостно добавила мадам Хуч и пронзительно засвистела в судейский свисток.

— Нет, подождите! Я смогу! — крикнул Оливер, понукая метлу быстрее делать разворот, чтобы догнать преподавателя полётов.

— Перестань меня пинать! — неожиданно гаркнула мадам Хуч голосом Маркуса Флинта, и... Оливер проснулся.

Он рывком сел на постели, тяжело дыша, и приподнял одеяло, заглядывая под него.

— Уф, на месте! — выдохнул Оливер, откидываясь обратно на подушку и вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что на месте? — раздался рядом недовольный, почти злой сонный голос Маркуса.

— Штаны на месте, — пояснил Оливер, всё ещё переживая свой кошмар.

— Вуд, ты издеваешься?

Оливер прикрыл глаза — Маркус начинал звать его по фамилии, только когда был очень зол.

— Прости, что разбудил тебя — опять кошмар приснился.

— Как и всю эту неделю, — буркнул в ответ на извинения Маркус. — Ты достал психовать из-за одного грёбаного матча.

— Хорошо тебе говорить, — обиделся Оливер и повернулся к нему спиной, натянув одеяло до ушей, — ты-то быстро в основной состав пробился, а меня только сейчас включили. И то, потому что наш вратарь получил травму и не успел восстановиться. Если я облажаюсь завтра и мы проиграем, так и просижу на скамейке до конца сезона.

— А ещё говорят, слизеринцы эгоисты, — послышался из-за спины тяжёлый вздох.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насупился Оливер, приподнял голову и обернулся.

Маркус лежал на спине, согнув руку в локте и положив ладонь на лоб.

— Ты, очевидно, думаешь, что от одного вратаря зависит победа команды, а ловец и остальные тут не причём, — ответил он.

— Нет, я...

— Или ты считаешь вашего тренера настолько тупым?

— Конечно, нет! — возмущённо вскинулся Оливер.

— Вот и не тупи, — резюмировал Маркус, переворачиваясь на живот и взбивая подушку. — Вороны не покинут Тауэр, если ты пропустишь несколько квоффолов или вы продуете матч4.

Оливер моргнул — он и не заметил, как его страх облажаться перед тренером раздулся до катастрофы вселенских масштабов.

— Спи, Лив, — заразительно зевнул Маркус и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Оливер перевернулся на спину, глубоко вздохнул и подтянул одеяло повыше, успокаиваясь. Действительно, всегда можно попробовать снова, если пропустит квоффол.

— А если ты ещё раз пнёшь меня, — сонно пробурчал Маркус, — полетишь спать на пол. Без одеяла и без штанов, — добавил он и мстительно ткнул рассмеявшегося Оливера острым кулаком в бок.

Февраль, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Превращает объект в перо.
> 
> 2 Мистер Жаб ( _Mr. Toad_ ) или Этельред ( _Ethelred_ ) — персонаж повести Джеральда Даррелла «Говорящий свёрток». По книге отряд, состоящий из родственников Этельреда, принимал участие в восстании против тирании василисков.
> 
> 3 В Англии есть пасторальное местечко под названием New Cockatrice в южной части Norwich на Ferry Road на берегу реки Yare. _Cockatrice_ — англ. «василиск».


	2. Дополнительные материалы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кому интересно, здесь можно узнать ответы на вопросы, которые во сне задавали Оливеру Вуду.

1\. _"Мистер Вуд, как вы объясните преобразование веса исходного объекта во время выполнения заклинания Скрибблифорс?"_  
Вообще в каноне нет объяснения магическим превращениям, кроме принципиального исключения из закона Гэмпа о еде: её нельзя создать из ничего. Поэтому я исходила из чистой логики. Получается, что законы физики в силе - энергия не берётся из ниоткуда и не исчезает в никуда. _Скрибблифорс_ превращает предмет (например, вилку) в перо. Перо имеет сложную структуру: пух, бородки с крючочками, полый очин. Вилка же проста и незатейлива в этом плане. Логично предположить, что воспроизведение такой сложно структуры требует больше затрат магической энергии, на что уходит часть материала, из которого сделана вилка. Иными словами, вес исходного объекта преобразуется в структуру)

_2\. "Мистер Вуд, почему заунывник собирается именно зимней ночью?"_  
Объяснение тому, почему в каноне Батильда Бэгшот собирала эти растения близ своего дома однажды ночью при свете луны, также исходит из логического рассуждения. Потому что зимой ночи длинней, соответственно, луна дольше светит - цветок получит больше необходимых веществ для своих магических свойств. Конечно, можно предположить, что цветок растёт только в холоде, или что цветёт только зимой, - в каноне нет объяснения, так что в принципе можно выбрать любой вариант. Я отталкивалась от русского перевода ГП 7, где говорится про луну зимой.

_3\. "Сколько капель лавандового масла добавляют на втором этапе приготовления Укрепляющего раствора?"_  
Укрепляющий раствор, как говорит ГП Вики, ещё переводится как взбадривающее зелье. Оно исцеляет ранения, соответственно способствует активности клеток. Его основа - кровь саламандры, которая и несёт исцеляющие свойства. Лаванда же известна расслабляющим и успокаивающим эффектом. Так что вопрос был с подковыркой - лаванда вообще противоречит предназначению этого зелья)

_4\. "Почему заклинание Эпискеи не используют при открытых переломах?"_  
Логично предположить, что оно не слишком сильное, поскольку оно вправляет кости и хрящи (сломанный нос Гарри тому иллюстрация). Но что важнее, открытые переломы вправлять опасно: во-первых, сломанные кости могут ещё больше травмировать, во-вторых, сначала нужно осмотреть повреждённый участок на предмет наличия осколков костей. И, в-третьих, при таких переломах сначала занимаются мягкими тканями, а уже потом костями.

_5\. "Мистер Гуд, в каком году клан Этельредов из Тоад-холла поднял восстание на реке Яр под Нориджем?"_  
Ни в каком - этот вопрос является чистой выдумкой и хулиганством с английской литературой, английский языком и английской географией.


End file.
